


learning curves

by Amber



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon - Manga, Dubious Consent, First Time, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Other, Painplay, Plot What Plot, Power Play, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein's body is temporarily female. He experiments. | "Wh-what the hell? What the hell did you <i>do</i>—" the thought obviously occurs to Spirit that Stein might have done this to <i>himself</i>, deliberate surgery, and he chokes a little before pressing on valiantly. "How did— are those even— No, no, no, this isn't any good!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	learning curves

Stein wakes up to the sound of the sun's laughter as it blazes through his crooked blinds, casting a chiaroscuro of prison bar shadows over his bedroom. The sound makes him grit his teeth. When he swings out of bed, his spine pops and for a moment, it could be any other Saturday.

Then Stein looks down.

"Ah," he says.

Twenty minutes later he's barefoot in his lab, leaning against the sink and drinking coffee from a glass beaker: hot, rich coffee with an aftertaste of formaldehyde. One hand is stuffed in the pocket of his stitched-together lab-coat, fingering the smooth line of a scalpel. When he hears the sound of his front door opening and closing his head snaps up, like a wolf that has scented its prey.

"Oi, Stein. This had better be good." Spirit's voice from the hallway is a mixture of aggression and sulk. Probably because it's early, Stein thinks, or maybe because this place, Stein's place, wasn't somewhere he really wanted to be. Maybe both.

His senpai bursts into the room with his usual melodrama, and glances around the room with nervous eyes that catalogue every sharp edge and terrifying piece of equipment as though wondering which one Stein is going to subject him to. "Shit, seriously, you really need to tidy up this place."

"Hm," says Stein neutrally, sipping his coffee, a hint of an alligator's smile playing around his lips.

Spirit finally looks over at him, eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "So what did you want, anywaaaaaooohh my god." Stein, smirking, leans forward, letting his labcoat fall open a little further. Spirit's face is picture perfect: face stretched with shock; his hand frozen in the middle of an annoyed gesticulation; his eyes on the perfectly formed breasts outlined beneath Stein's shirt. He doesn't seem to be breathing.

A beat, and he explodes into action. "Wh-what the hell? What the hell did you _do_—" the thought obviously occurs to Spirit that Stein might have done this to _himself_, deliberate surgery, and he chokes a little before pressing on valiantly. "How did— are those even— No, no, no, this isn't any good!"

Stein laughs, and there's a distinctly feminine tinkle to it. "Hey," he says, his usual monotone warped into something sultry. "I just woke up like this. Calm down already."

Three strides and Spirit is across the room next to him, reaching out with both hands to grab Stein's breasts and squeeze experimentally, still blibbering a little. Stein gasps involuntarily, and then reaches up to grab one of Spirit's wrists as he rolls his eyes. "Senpai…"

Spirit goes very still. A blush begins at the tips of his ears, spreading across his cheeks, until he's a colour that clashes horribly with his long red hair. Abruptly he snatches his hands back. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," he rushes out. "I— they're— you're. Aaaghhh." He covers his mouth and whimpers.

"Yeah." Stein looks down and then cups himself with one hand, jiggling a breast a little and sending Spirit into further histrionics. "It's strange. And I don't have a brassiere." He takes another draught of his coffee, a sadistic mischievousness in his gaze.

"Are you. Is it." Spirit struggles to get himself back under control, though his blush doesn't fade. "Uh, is it… a total change?"

Stein raises an eyebrow. "It is. So, senpai, you'll take over my classes for today, right?"

"Ah… sure…" Spirit visibly tears himself away from looking at Stein's body and turns around, calmer now he can't see. "D'you know what caused it?"

Stein shrugs and puts his empty beaker in the sink. "Haaaah, not yet. I'm going to run some tests." His slight hips shimmy as he walks over to the computer desk and straddles his rolly-chair, back in Spirit's line of vision. "Maybe I'll ask Marie if I can borrow some clothes."

"You definitely shouldn't do that," insists Spirit adamantly, not wanting to imagine Stein in a dress, let alone see it. "Besides, you wouldn't fit."

Stein's gaze slides over to what Spirit is standing awkwardly, his arms folded over his chest. "Hey, what are you implying all of a sudden."

"Just— it's just that— women have different sizes, you know?"

"Ah, and you can tell from just one grope…"

"I wasn't groping! It wasn't a grope! I was just— making sure they were real!"

"Is that so?" Stein taps something into his computer. "Well, you're the kinda guy who knows about women's underwear, right? I'll give you some money, go buy me something."

"Ngggk," chokes out Spirit. "Stop being so calm about this!"

There's a creak as the chair swivels around entirely, and with his legs splayed like that Spirit is infinitely grateful Stein is wearing pants. "How else should I be, senpai? It's interesting." His glasses flash.

"Don't— don't talk about your body that way! And don't be so creepy!" Spirit yells, his frown a rigid slash across his face. Stein just stares at him, one hand going up to twist his screw with a practiced movement. Without warning, Spirit deflates like a popped balloon. "I have to— I have to go. I'm going to go now. Away." Head hanging like a chastised dog, he slinks out of the room.

"Heh," says Stein, glancing down at himself with amusement and then turning back to the screen.

Spirit returns late that afternoon and tosses a bag at Stein's head. "I got Blair-chan to buy them for me!" he says with unnecessary loudness.

"Of course," says Stein, as though he hasn't ever expected Spirit to do anything else. He pulls out a pair of delicate, lacy panties. In pink. With a matching top. And then another— "Hey, hey, who did you tell her you wanted them for, anyway?" asks Stein, staring at the garments.

Spirit seems equally dumbfounded, and that ugly flush is creeping back. An eyebrow twitches. "I… didn't…" he says.

"Haaaah…" Stein rubs the material between finger and thumb. It feels soft. The next pair he pulls out are sheer. "Senpai…"

"Don't," says Spirit in a tight voice. "Just don't say anything."

Stein's eyes light up, and he puts his pen down. He knows that tone. It's his favourite. "I'm gonna go try them on," he tells Spirit with wicked sweetness, pushing his chair back.

"N-no, you don't have to—" Spirit's head drops into his hands in defeat.

Stein changes in his bedroom., stepping into the panties and pulling them up over thighs which are unfamiliarly soft. He has trouble with the bra, eventually resorting to doing the clasp at the front and then twisting it around.

"It's a good fit," he tells Spirit, walking back into his lab without concern.

Spirit doesn't look up from where he's seated himself. "I guessed your size," he says to the table, and there's maybe a little pride in his voice at being that familiar with women's bodies. "When I, uh, when I—"

"Oh, just from that?" Stein cocks his head and twists his screw to focus, the sound echoing oddly in the big room. "Hey, senpai…"

"This is too weird," says Spirit, peeking out from behind his fingers and unable to stop his eyes trailing down Stein's newly slender figure before he looks away again, gritting his teeth. "This is just too, too weird. Put some more clothes on!"

Stein grins like an apocalypse. "No." Then, softer, sly: "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing! I'm not thinking anything!" Spirit stuffs his knuckles in his mouth and bites down hard, mumbling another distorted _too weird…_

Shibusen's best meister is called as such because of his ability to analyse every aspect of a situation and then take direct action. Stein is calculating his next move as though this is a battle, and when Spirit's teeth meet his own flesh a flash of inner fire races through him and he decides: attack.

It's only a few steps forward and Stein grabs Spirit's hair roughly, pulls his head back. Spirit's blue eyes widen and his pupils dilate. "What—" he manages to get out before Stein kisses him roughly.

A beat and he finds strength from somewhere, pushing Stein back. "Oi, that's not normal!" he yells, wiping childishly at his mouth. Stein just lowers his eyes coyly, all eyelashes and cheekbones, and gives a throaty chuckle.

"Normal," he says, tasting the word with his mouth. "You've known me so long, and you still expect me—"

"Exactly!" shouts Spirit, grasping for an argument. "We're old friends, we shouldn't… do something we regret!"

"Ah, it's like that, huh?" Stein shrugs one bare shoulder. "I don't think it's really a big deal. It's just an experiment."

"Everything's an experiment to you," grows out Spirit, his mouth twisting into petulance.

In response, Stein cups his own breasts provocatively, traces a thumb over his nipple, and makes such a face that Spirit nearly falls out of his chair. "Maybe I won't give you a choice," he says darkly, and Spirit feels sweat trickle down his lower back. His body's responding, even if his brain is still a tumultuous whirl of horror and denial.

One of Stein's hands slips lower, over a taut abdomen, and abruptly Spirit reaches out and grabs it before it can go any further. "You bastard," he says, his voice an octave too deep, filled with the seriousness most people forget he is capable of. It's the voice of Shinigami-sama's number one Death Scythe as he gets ready to fight. "Don't come anywhere near me."

"Hm," hums Stein, all faux-innocent sing-song. "I can tell when you're bluffing, you know." Spirit's grip grinds the bones in his wrists together with its intensity, and Stein takes his other hand and runs it through Spirit's hair with long, slender fingers, heedless of the way it snags, and then caresses the line of Spirit's neck before tangling in his tie. It would almost be tender, but Stein's green eyes are merciless, and he tugs Spirit forward sharply.

This time when they kiss, Spirit doesn't pull away, just closes his eyes passively until Stein gets bored with his slack lips and licks along his jaw, biting down hard at the pulse point.

"Shit!" says Spirit, and it's like his apathy disappears; he grabs Stein's waist and pulls him into his lap, then tilts his chin up for a proper kiss. Spirit is a worrier by nature, but he's never learned to be cautious, and his worst risks have always been taken for sex. It had been the downfall of his marriage, after all.

Stein is laughing into the kiss like he's won, and Spirit bites his lip to try and get him to shut up, but all that happens is Stein wriggles in his lap, grinds against the erection he can feel through the cloth of Spirit's pants.

"This is bad," gasps out Spirit, fingers digging into the curve of Stein's shoulder.

"Yeah, probably," agrees Stein huskily. "But it feels good, so who cares?"

Spirit blinks — he's never known the adult Stein to take a cavalier attitude to his own vices. Or, for that matter, show any interest in pleasure for the sake of pleasure. But his consideration of ulterior motives is cut off by a hand exploring beneath the bottom of his shirt, and he hisses out a breath as Stein's fingers trace his stomach.

"I need to be a lot drunker for this," Spirit mutters a little petulantly, but his hands have minds of their own and he's mapping the length of Stein's spine, feeling the unfamiliar curve of his waist, tracing the soft skin underneath his breasts.

Stein begins unbuckling his belt. "Senpai," he whispers, lips cool against one overheated ear. "Stop thinking."

The hypocrisy would normally make Spirit laugh, or maybe a little nervous — Stein and loss of control weren't pleasant partners. But instead he swallows and reaches around to unhook two clasps, slides the ruffled straps down Stein's arms with infinite softness, then contradicts it all by pushing Stein back roughly.

For the first time, a fleeting expression of surprise appears on Stein's face, but Spirit just cups his ass and lifts him onto the desk, kicking himself out of the chair and following, pressing himself between Stein's legs and looking down with an expression that is almost mean.

"Spirit…" Stein breathes, watching as he shrugs off and tosses aside his coat, begins on his shirt buttons, all the while the sharpness in his blue eyes raking like glass over Stein's body. He feels a shiver of arousal that is not artifice race through him. This is interesting.

When Spirit is shirtless, Stein reaches up and traces a line down the side of his chest. It's an old scar, almost invisible now amid the pale translucence of his senpai's skin, but Stein remembers how it got there. He feels himself get wet, and slips fingers around his panties to explore this new sensation. Spirit's eyes become dark and hooded at that, and he covers the length of Stein's body with his own, closing his eyes and feeling Stein's breasts press against his chest. Their kiss is harsh again, and the taste of blood makes Stein arch underneath him and groan.

"You really want this, huh?" Spirit asks, his hands exploring relentlessly downwards.

Stein wraps one long leg around him and runs his teeth along Spirit's collarbone, nipping at the soft flesh between neck and shoulder. His fingers scrape lines of fire down Spirit's back. "Get on with it already."

"Tch." Stein feels his pulse race at the sound of trousers falling, and lifts his hips to tug at the panties he's wearing. Spirit grabs his wrist with the same brutality as before and lifts it back above his head. Stein considers shaking it off, but instead lets himself be pinned. "Leave them on," Spirit instructs around the harsh pant of his breath. He ducks his head and drops kisses on Stein's breasts, over his stomach, the gentle motions strangely out of place with his demeanor. Stein wonders if this is how his senpai shows love, and whether the love is for him or for anybody who finds themselves in Spirit's metaphorical bed. Love, perhaps, of the act itself.

Spirit lets go of his hand, but Stein leaves it there anyway, lying limply above his head. His fingers curl when Spirit licks him through the fabric, and he gives a strangled, high-pitched cry as fingers dip into his wetness, circling playfully. When Spirit scrapes teeth over his clit, Stein bucks onto his face, his mind enveloped by the growing sensation.

Slowly and teasingly, Spirit licks him all over; until Stein is so sensitive he can feel the exact flicker of his tongue, the swift in and out of Spirit's breath. He stops before Stein can climax, standing and lifting Stein's legs in one movement.

Stein glances down the length of his own body, over the sight of his pale breasts rising and falling rapidly, to where Spirit is tugging his underwear aside. Then his eyes close in a wince as he's penetrated.

"You're—" Spirit seems to come back to himself a little, the blush of his arousal growing into genuine embarrassment. "I didn't think—"

Stein almost rolls his eyes — of course his virginity's intact, what else did senpai expect? — but instead he twists his hand at an awkward angle to grip the edge of the table and pushes back onto Spirit's cock. "Fucking _move_," he gasps out.

Spirit does.

Red hair falls haphazardly over his face as he plunges forward, brows lowered in concentration. He's still wearing his tie, loose and crooked, and Stein uses it to pull him until Spirit has to plant one hand with a slap next to the head of Stein's screw to stop himself from falling.

"You're tight," he manages to strain out before Stein lifts his head and kisses him. Then he begins thrusting in earnest, and Stein can feel it reverberate through his skeleton. Something niggling at the back of his mind makes him long for a scalpel, a sharp one which would slice through the sweat-streaked skin of Spirit's chest and drip warm blood, make the whole room reek with copper. Spirit's face is screwed up with pain, and the imagining is so vivid that Stein draws in a sharp breath, his head falling back and hitting the table.

He's close, now; he can feel orgasm building itself inside of him, catalogues detachedly each change to his body, each spike of his arousal, even as he wraps himself desperately around Spirit to match his movements. It feels like he's losing himself, and he wonders what it would feel like to turn his screw now.

The idea thrills through him and his hand makes its way to the side of his head, the metal cool and impersonal against his fingers. At the first click of its turning, Spirit swears and speeds up. The second seems to take a millennia in coming, his hand twisting absurdly slowly as the whole world slows down, and then Stein comes, hard.

Pleasure floods him, arching out from his cunt in spikes until his toes curl and his fingers tingle, eyes squeezed shut so hard that red and black burst like starfire behind his eyelids. He writhes without a sound, each thrust sending further waves through him, and then it's over and he opens his eyes.

Spirit is watching him with a lust-darkened gaze, and Stein can see him trembling. He reaches up to slide a finger across his rigid grimace, tilting his head and lowering his lashes artfully. "Senpai…" he murmurs.

It's interesting, feeling Spirit come inside him, and he watches the way he freezes for a moment on the instroke, shudders overtaking his body. He's biting his lip and making little noises of need and it's a side of him Stein's never seen before. Then he gives a rough exclamation and collapses forward onto Stein.

They lie there like that for a moment, trying to catch their breath, until the ache in Stein's legs comes back to him with a jolt and he pushes Spirit off, rolls from the table and stretches lithely, joints popping.

"I'm going to shower," he tells Spirit, who is staring blankly into space as events catch up to him. Stein walks across his lab unabashedly, and pauses in the doorway. "Thanks, senpai," he adds with an almost mocking cheerfulness.

Spirit's head falls back into his hands.

By the time he turns off the warm spray, Stein has his own body back, and he looks down at it disinterestedly. It's good to know his hypothesis was correct. Still, he can't help but wish he'd had a little more time to gauge the reactions of his favourite test subject.

Spirit has gathered together his clothes, and he's standing awkwardly in the middle of Stein's lab, waiting. There's something a little tragic about his convicted-criminal posture, and his eyes are glassy as he plays conversations out in his head, but he snaps out of it entirely when Stein emerges from his bedroom looking like his usual self, down to the cigarette curling smoke around his head.

"You— you— you—"

"I guess you don't have to take my classes after all," Stein says needlessly.

"You—" Spirit gapes like a fish out of water.

Stein moves over and takes Spirit's arm, leading him to the door. "I've got a lot of work to do," he says. "This has put me a day behind. Thanks for your help."

"No— but— wait!"

Depositing him outside the entrance, Stein gives a pleasant smile which would give even the most veteran horror buff chills. "And next time, senpai?" He fishes around in his pocket and places the still-moist underwear in Spirit's unresisting hand. "You're wearing the panties."

Spirit opens his mouth to reply, but finds he is only left with a closed door to talk to.


End file.
